Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensing module and methods for forming the same, and in particular to a sensing module with a sensing device formed by a wafer-level packaging process.
Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important step in the fabrication of an electronic product. Chip packages not only protect the chips therein from outer environmental contaminants, but they also provide electrical connection paths between electronic elements inside and those outside of the chip packages. A chip package with sensing function and other electronic components are usually bonded on a circuit board together. As a result, a sensing module is formed. The sensing module is further combined into an electronic product.
However, the conventional processes of a sensing module are complicated and have a low yield. The sensing module is usually recessed from a shell of an electronic product, so it is inconvenient for users to use it. Furthermore, if the sensing chip or chip package is damaged or fails, the whole module cannot work.
Thus, there exists a need to develop a novel sensing module and methods for forming the same, capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.